


what i want

by EspeciallyMegan



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism, idk what else to tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspeciallyMegan/pseuds/EspeciallyMegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is ready to leave, but Jack has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i want

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad and stupid and there's no buildup but hey i did a thing  
> hooray meg finally got off her ass and did something productive with her time

"Hey, Jack." Mark broke the silence, catching his boyfriend's attention.

The green-haired man froze, spinning around to face Mark. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go get groceries, okay?" he said, breaking eye contact with the Irishman and climbing up to the landing where his boyfriend stood, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Is there anything you want?"

Jack thought for a moment before a sly grin spread across his face. Grabbing Mark's wrist, he pushed the blue-haired man against the wall, kissing him violently as he pinned Mark's hands above him. After a few moments of initial surprise, the American kissed back, parting his lips to allow Jack full access to his mouth. The Irishman took the opportunity, licking Mark's lips before entering his mouth, pushing his tongue against Mark's to start a fight for dominance.

The men broke their kiss after a while, getting as much air as they could back into their lungs through deep breaths. Still in the same positions, Jack leaned towards Mark's ear and whispered in a voice almost an octave lower than normal.

"You know what I want."

"I do, Jack." Mark whispered back, pulling his wrists free from Jack's grip and letting a daring hand roam to the Irishman's ass, squeezing the flesh through tight jeans. Jack moaned in response, leaning back in for another kiss.

The younger man gasped when Mark ground his knee against the growing bulge in his pants. Mark took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue into Jack's mouth. His boyfriend fought back with determination, pushing his own tongue against the American's.

Jack was gasping by the time they split again. He collapsed against Mark's chest, mustering up enough strength to pull his head up to his boyfriend's ear and whisper.

"Fuck me." Jack pleaded. "Right here, right now."

"No. We're going to the bedroom. I need to get the lube for you, baby..." Mark refused, nibbling the shell of the Irishman's ear. Jack whined.

"Don't need lube... fuck, I want you, just _please-_ "

"Jack, we _both_ know how tight you are. Trust me when I say we're gonna need the lube."

"Argh, fine." Jack pushed himself away from Mark and spread his arms. "You're gonna have'ta carry me."

Mark smiled, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to show off all of the newly developed muscle. "That I can do."

"What if you carried me over your shoulder? Have my ass on display so everyone can see how _bad_ I am?" Jack suggested, licking his top row of teeth.

"No, Jack." Mark muttered, grabbing Jack around the waist and quietly stating his thoughts. "You're mine and _only_ mine. I can't have anybody else eyeing you up, can I?"

Jack moaned softly. "No, you can't... I'm your little slut, aren't I? You just want to bring me to your room, throw me down on the bed and fuck me senseless, right?"

After a long groan, Mark grabbed Jack's leg and rested it on his hip. The Irishman took the initiative and hoisted up his other leg, wrapping them around Mark's waist and resting his hands on the back of his boyfriend's neck.

Mark chuckled lowly, feeling Jack's boner press against his torso. He carried Jack a short distance to his room before throwing his boyfriend onto the bed. The lube was kept under the bedside table and it was quickly grabbed by Mark, who pulled off Jack's jeans and underwear before drizzling the lube onto his fingers.

Upon feeling Mark's finger enter him, Jack whined loudly, clenching involuntarily. Mark failed to move his finger any more, so he pushed up Jack's shirt and leaned his face down, biting and licking on one of his hard nipples. The green-haired man gasped and moaned, his tension evaporated in seconds. The American slipped in a second finger but it just made Jack tighten up again, so Mark repeated the process until the Irishman loosened again.

"I can't prep you if you're this tight." Mark murmured. Jack whimpered, feeling his boyfriend's hot breath on his chest.

When Mark added a third finger, Jack was a moaning mess. His tongue hung from his mouth, making the green-haired man pant. He pulled Mark's head forward by his hair and kissed him roughly, open-mouthed, needily. After the broke apart, Jack whispered to his boyfriend with a slightly aggressive tone.

"Why the fuck do you still have all your clothes on?"

Mark would've laughed at that if Jack hadn't bitten down hard on his neck. Hard. He moaned softly in Jack's ear, pulling his fingers out and sitting up straight. The blue-haired man removed his shirt at the same time the Irishman did then unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. Jack watched with strong lust in his eyes as Mark's cock slapped against his stomach. He laid down on his front, pushing his head into his boyfriend's crotch and licking up towards the tip. Mark gasped, resting his hands behind Jack's head and holding him in place. The green-haired man licked up the beads of clear pre-come that had gathered over the American's slit, making Mark moan loudly as Jack's tongue slicked his cock.

"And before you ask, I'm _not_ sucking you off." Jack huffed.

Mark smirked. "Of course. Wouldn't want you to choke on my dick, would we?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'd rather fuck _you,_ Jack."

"Actually, yeah." Jack smiled, his blue eyes clouded with lust as he spread his legs. "I'd like that."

"Of course." Mark licked his lips, grabbing his boyfriend's ass and giving it one last squeeze before positioning himself at Jack's entrance. "Ready?"

"Mark, I've been ready since we were on the fucking stairs." Jack whispered, pushing the American into him.

The blue-haired man groaned, feeling Jack's tight walls clench around him. He pushed in further, staring right at the Irishman as he sighed happily.

Once Mark was fully inside, he gave Jack a little time to adjust before he started to thrust. He started slow, rolling his hips at a leisurely pace, relishing his boyfriend's breathy moans as the Irishman started to come undone. Mark soon brushed against Jack's prostate, making the younger man arch his back and gasp. "Mark, _yes,_ right there!" he begged.

Mark moaned, speeding his hips up slightly. He leaned down and sucked a pink mark onto Jack's pale neck, making the Irishman cry out.

"Mark!" he gasped. "Harder, _please!_ "

The older man obeyed, gripping Jack's legs tightly and starting pounding into him harder and faster, making the green-haired man almost scream in pleasure. He started to move in unison with his boyfriend, rocking up slightly to meet Mark's thrusts. As a result, the American ended up slamming into his prostate and Jack cried out again, his tongue falling out of his mouth as Mark fucked his brains out.

"Yes!" Jack screamed, wrapping his legs around Mark's waist. "Mark, oh my god, _yes!_ I-I'm gonna come!"

Mark moaned loudly, his thusts becoming more and more erratic and desperate. "I'm close- Jack, _fuck-_ "

" _Mark!_ " the Irishman yelled, coming over their stomachs. He clung to Mark, wrapping his arms around his neck and biting down on his boyfriend's shoulder as he clenched around him. Mark gave a few more hard thrusts before he was pushed over the edge, coming inside Jack.

After the two men regained their breath, Mark slowly pulled out and collapsed onto his back. "That was amazing," he gasped, his eyes fluttering closed. "I don't wanna go out now. Guess we're ordering online."

"Sounds good to me." Jack shrugged, wrapping his arms around Mark and curling up.

They stayed there for a long, long time.

In the next room, Matt cleaned off his hand with a tissue, his eyes darting everywhere in fear of getting caught because he _did_ get off to the sounds of Mark and Jack having sex and he was _super_ ashamed of himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a sort of voyeurism kink and it's really bad rip  
> also i wrote this when mark still had blue hair and im too lazy to change it to red


End file.
